Trn it OffSweet Dream
by ulrika ichijou
Summary: revieeww


Author note : _  
><em>

_Come as you are,as you were,as I want you to be_

_As a friend,as a friend,as an old enemy_

_Take your time,hurry up_

_The choice is yours,and don't be late_

_Take a rest,as a friend,as an old memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

Seseorang menyanyikan lagu itu dari kejauhan

_Come as you are,as you were,as I want you to be_

_As a friend,as a friend,as an old enemy_

_Take your time,hurry up_

_The choice is yours,and don't be late_

_Take a rest,as a friend,as an old memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

_Memoria_

aku mulai berlari mendekatinya

semakin dekat

semakin dekat

semakin dekat aku mengejarnya,semakin jauh aku meraihnya

"ada apa ini?"kataku

Aku terus berlari…tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu menghilang

"_Ah_…_ada yg tidak beres…", _bisikku dalam aku mulai berputar tiba-tiba saja wanita itu ada didepanku

"mencariku?",katanya dengan senyum sinis yg mengerikan,itu membuatku merinding

"Whoaaa!",aku menjerit keras sekali,kemudian aku berlari kemudian dia muncul didepanku lagi…

"Aaaaa!"aku terbangun",_mimpi apa aku?kenapa wanita itu menyanyikan lagu seperti itu?hmmm,apa-apaan"_aku terdiam dan berfikir sejenak…

"Sudahlah,lagipula itu Cuma mimpi kok!",aku langsung loncat turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung bergegas mandi dan berangkat sekolah

**-SKIP-**

**School**

"Hey Asami"

"Oh,hey tugas?"

"umm,tidak kurasa"

"Oh, dengan itu?"

"Ah,itu apa?"

"barang itu…yg kemarin kita ambil dari Takeshi…"

"ooh,itu ada di ya*mencari sesuatu di dalam tas*"

"ada?"

"ah…aku tidak menemukannya!"

"coba cek lagi"

"benar tidak ada!harus bagaimana ini?",Yuki terlihat panik

"pikirkan itu nanti,kita harus bertemu dengan yg lain dulu",aku hendak berlari,tapi Yuki menahanku

"Asami,jangan sekarang!"kata Yuki sambil memegang lenganku

"lebih baik sepulang sekolah….bagaimana?",lanjutnya

Aku bengong…

"Asami!",teriak Yuki yg berusaha membuyarkan lamunanku

"Bagaimanaa?"

"ohh,umm…baiklah…jika bertemu yg lainnya,beritau di dungeon yah!"

"Oke,kalau begitu,aku kekelas dulu "

"Dahh"

**Asami Class,During lesson**

Aku masih memikirkan soal mimpiku tadi malam,_"Apa makssut mimpi tadi?apa hubungannya dengan wanita itu?"_,aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati…kemudian tiba-tiba…

"_Memoria…memoria…memoria…"_

"_ah…suara itu…lagu itu…lagi!",_aku kaget mendengarnya

"Asami, kau tidak apa-apa?kau seperti orang yg barusan melihat hantu saja"kata Ichirou,teman sebangku ku

"Ah, tidak…lain kali saja aku cerita…oh iya,aku hampir lupa,nanti sepulang sekolah,kita perlu ke ?"kataku penuh harap

"Ummm,bisa kok"

"Okee…"

"Memangnya ada apasih?"

"lihat saja nanti!"

"ehm…ada yang ingin kalian bagi kepada saya?Asami-sama,Ichirou-sama?"

Aku tidak sadar bahwa ada Sensei belum mencatat apapun pagi tiba-tiba saja Ichirou menyerahkan catatannya

"Maksud anda catatan ini?",kata Ichirou sambil menyodorkan hasil catatannya kepada Sensei Rei kami menatap aku dan Ichirou dengan aneh,kemudian dia kembali duduk

"pintar kau Ichi",kataku dengan menepuk punggungnya

"sudah biasa kan?",katanya dengan santai

Dia memang selalu saja melakukan hal yang itu seperti anak yang ajaib,tapi aku tidak tau pastinya

**Pulang Sekolah**

Aku berdiri didepan gerbang dan mencoba menelepon Yuki

Asami:"Halo,Yuki…bagaimana semuanya?Sudah kau beritau?"

Yuki:"Ohh,sudah semua kok"

Asami:" sampai Takeshi mendengar ini ya…bisa-bisa gawat jadinya"

Yuki:"oh…okey"

Asami:"yasudah,kalian duluan saja,aku mau cari sea salt dulu bersama Ven"

Yuki:"oke!"

**Dungeon**

Yoshiro:"Oi,mana Asami?"

Gray:"entahlah…"

Yuki:"Dia sedang mencari sea salt"

Hikari:"Dengan?"

Yuki:"Dengan Yukio"

-seseorang datang-

Ichirou:"Hai semuaa!"

Hikari:"Ohh,hai Ichi…"

Ichirou:"oiya,ada apa semua disuruh berkumpul disini?"

Ryuzaki:"kita akan membicarakan tentang barang yg kita ambil dari Takeshi kemarin…barang itu hilang"

Ichirou:"HAH?kenapa bisa?bukankahh…"

Yuki:"yaa…tadi pagi aku dan Asami yg pertama sekali…"

Ichirou:"anehh"

Gray:"aneh tapi nyata…"

**Street Yukio & Asami**

Asami:" Yukio,lewat jalan sini saja,bagaimana?"

Yukio:"tapi itukan pemukiman berani?"

Asami:"tentu saja!tidak ada yg perlu ditakutkan"

Yukio:"tapi…"

Asami:"sudaahh..ayo jalan"

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan yg ada…selama perjalanan aku dan Yukio terdiam…dia seperti was-was.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar, seseorang menyanyikan lagu itu lagi dari mencoba berjalan secara cepat

Yukio:"he-hey! Asami pelan-pelan!"

Suara itu serasa semakin mendekat, dan aku mempercepat langkahku,dan aku tak sadar bahwa aku sudah berlari.

Yukio:" Asami…! tunggu aku...!"

Yukio berteriak dari belakang, tapi aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar suaranya…aku begitu takut mendengar lagu itu,entah kenapa…mungkin karena sosok wanita itu…kemudian aku terjatuh,tanah yg ku injak tadi tiba-tiba runtuh

Asami:"Whoaaaa"

author note : To Be Continued :)


End file.
